Le jour de la libération
by Ilunae
Summary: Bakugou et Midoriya. Ce couple avait été une évidence pour tout le monde dans la classe A.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Bakugou et Midoriya. Ce couple avait été une évidence pour tout le monde dans la classe A. Depuis le temps qu'ils les connaissaient, ils avaient compris que ces deux-là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Il était vrai que lors de leurs débuts à Yuei, cela n'avait pas été évident à voir. A cette époque, ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Ils avaient même arrêté de se parler pendant un moment. Leurs camarades ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux mais, cela avait eu l'air sérieux.

Malgré cela, il avait été indéniable qu'il y avait toujours eu un lien entre eux. Midoriya avait toujours admiré Bakugou et, s'inspirait de lui. Bakugou écoutait toujours dès que quelqu'un lui parlait de son ami d'enfance. Il le laissait aussi l'appeler Kacchan comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Puis leur relation avait fini par s'améliorer. Leurs camarades ne savaient pas très bien comment cela été arrivé mais, ils s'étaient reparlés. Ils avaient commencé à s'entraîner et passer plus de temps ensemble.

Ils étaient désormais en troisième année et, leur relation avait beaucoup évolué. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils se tournaient autour sans rien faire. Pendant un moment, leur camarades s'étaient demandés s'ils allaient se décider un jour. Cela avait d'ailleurs fait l'objet de nombreux paris entre eux.

Ils n'avaient donc pas été surpris quand ils avaient appris qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble.

"Enfin !" lança Ashido avec un grand sourire.

"C'est pas trop tôt, mec !" dit Kirishima en faisant une petite dans le dos de Bakugou.

"Ouais, Kacchan ! Tu vois, tu aurais dû nous écouter, plus tôt !"

"La ferme, Pikachu !"

Ils étaient tous contents pour eux. Satou avait décidé de préparer un gâteau pour fêter l'occasion. Les filles en profitaient donc pour manger.

Todoroki fonça sur Bakugou pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me fous, toi ?" demanda Bakugou en essayant de le repousser. "Va voir ton mec, si t'es en manque d'affection !"

"Je suis très content pour vous !"

"Ouais, ouais ! C'est bien ! Va voir ailleurs !"

Todoroki décida de relâcher son camarade qui commençait à s'agiter un peu trop.

"Je suis content pour vous !"

"Ouais, j'avais compris la première fois, crétin !"

Todoroki retourna s'asseoir à côté de Sero.

"Tout va bien, Shouto ?"

"Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?"

"Bah ! Tu pleures !"

Todoroki leva sa main pour la passer sur ses yeux. En effet, il pleurait un peu.

"C'est parce que je suis heureux pour Bakugou et Midoriya !"

"A ce point ?"

Todoroki hocha la tête. Il ne pleurait pas pour rien. Il était sûr que n'importe qui en aurait fait autant, à sa place. C'était un grand jour pour lui. Il était enfin libre.

Pendant des mois, Bakugou et Midoriya lui avaient fait vivre un véritable enfer. Ils l'avaient tous les deux choisi comme confident. Pendant des mois, ils avaient donc été obligé de les entendre geindre sur leur vie sentimentale.

Au début, cela ne l'avait pas dérangé. Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait les aider un peu. Qu'il pourrait les pousser à se déclarer. Cela avait très vite dégénéré, cependant.

Déjà, aucun des deux n'avait eu envie d'écouter ses conseils. Il avait vite compris qu'ils voulaient juste se plaindre de leur malchance. Todoroki avait donc dû entendre Bakugou râler tous les jours sur ce que Midoriya avait fait.

Midoriya avait passé son temps à pleurer parce que son Kacchan ne l'aimerait jamais. Todoroki aimait beaucoup son ami mais, il avait eu souvent eu envie de l'étrangler. Surtout les fois où il avait débarqué dans sa chambre en plein milieu de la nuit. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'excuser pour l'avoir empêché de dormir autant de fois.

Il avait donc de très bonnes raisons de pleurer. Il allait être enfin libéré de tout cela. Il n'aurait plus à subir les jérémiades de ses deux amis. Midoriya ne lui lirait plus toutes les notes qu'il avait prises sur Bakugou. Bakugou ne râlerait plus à cause du cul de Deku et, tout ce qu'il voulait lui faire.

Il avait souffert pendant tout ce temps. Il avait même commencé à avoir du mal à suivre en classe, tellement il avait été fatigué. C'était donc normal pour lui de pleurer dans de telles circonstances.

"Pour fêter ça, je vous invite tous au restaurant !" annonça il quelques minutes plus tard.

"Tu es sûr Todoroki-san ?"

"Oui !"

"Ça va te revenir cher !" lui fit remarquer Uraraka.

"T'en fais pas pour ça ! J'ai la carte de mon père !"

Puis, c'était une une occasion spéciale qui méritait d'être fêter. Il allait enfin avoir la paix. A ses yeux, cela n'avait pas de prix.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
